faded memories
by NoT cRaZy
Summary: MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFIC YAY Hermione and Ron get into a fight, Harry takes rons side. will eventually be HGDM and will be R in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING… UNLESS I MAKE UP CHARACTERS AS I GO!

Hermione sat in her room, music blaring. The words echoing in her head.

_I watch how the_

_  
Moon sits in the sky _

_In the dark night_

_  
Shining with the light from the sun_

_  
The sun doesn't give_

_Light to the moon assuming_

_  
The moon's going to owe it one_

It reminded her of her, now, broken friendship with Ron.

_It makes me think of how you act to me _

_You do Favours and then rapidly_

_You just Turn around and start asking me _

_About Things you want back from me_

_  
I'm sick of the sick of the hunger_

_  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_  
Find another place to feed your greed _

_  
While I find a place to rest_

She shook the thought of him out of her head, but his face seemed to haunt her. She remembered all the times she had done his homework and not wanted anything in return, then all the times he did something for her then wanted something in return.

_I want to be in another place_

_  
I hate when you say you don't understand_

_  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)_

_  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy_

_  
A place for my head  
_

Tears welled up in her honey coloured eyes. She wiped them away quickly.

_Maybe Someday I'll be just like you_

_And Step on people like you do and_

_Run away the people I thought I knew_

_  
I remember back then who you were_

_  
You used to be calm_

_Used to be strong_

_  
Used to be generous but you should've known_

_That you'd wear out your welcome_

_Now you see how quiet it is all alone_

She turned away from the cd player so she wasn't facing the door, making sure if someone was to burst in they couldn't see her puffy eyes and cheeks. Actually she didn't want anybody to see her cry, to see her without her guard up.

_I'm so sick of the tension_

_Sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_  
Find another place to feed your greed _

_  
While I find a place to rest _

_I'm so sick of the tension _

_Sick of the hunger_

_  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_  
Find another place to feed your greed _

_  
While I find a place to rest_

She felt hopeless, she trusted him, and he used her. She looked at the photo of her, Harry and Ron on her bedside table. She ran her delicate fingers down the frame.

_You try to take the best of me_

_  
Go away_

She threw the photo frame at the wall and watched as it smashed into a thousand pieces and turned into her pillow and screamed.


	2. chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing

The Lyrics in Chapter one are A place for my head by Linkin Park

The lyrics in this chapter are Hit the Floor by Linkin Park

The lyrics in this chapter are in bold because when I have previously tried to up load this chapter the italics have been removed.

Hermione stood up and left her room. She slammed the door and walked into her kitchen.

" What's wrong honey?" came the soothing voice of her mother

**There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me**

**  
Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy**

**  
Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away**

**  
Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say**

"Nothing" she lied sitting down at the table.

"An owl came for you earlier" her mother said handing her an envelope.

She took the letter cautiously.

It was from Harry. It basically told her to get over being a smart-ass and be nice to Ron. She huffed and tore the letter in half.

**Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around**

**  
You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down**

**  
But I've had too many stand offs with you it's about as much as I can stand**

**  
And I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine**

She snatched up a pen and a piece of paper and stormed up stairs. She scrawled all kinds of abuse on the paper. Things she wouldn't dare say to anybodies face.

**(One minute you're on top)**

**_  
_The next you're not watch it drop**

**  
(Making your heart stop)**

**  
Just before you hit the floor**

**  
(One minute you're on top)**

**  
Next you're not missed your shot**

**  
(Making you're heart stop)**

**  
You think you've won**

**  
(And then its all gone)**

Hermione, furious, tied the letter to her owl's leg.

"Go to harry" she snapped.

The bird hooted knowingly. Hermione opened the window and let the bird fly off. She watched it until it was just a dot on the orange horizon. She furrowed her brow. Rubbing her temples, she lay on the bed staring at the roof.

**So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies**

**  
So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside**

**  
So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long**

**  
All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on**

**  
There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line**

**  
What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time**

The owl returned with a reply note from Harry.

It read:

Hermione,

You have not right to use that language,

You shouldn't be so selfish, 

All Ron did was ask you the answer to a question and you bit his head off,

He has the right to ask a question, 

He is your friend, well he thought he was,

You hurt him, 

You should apologise for being so self centred 

I have to go,

I have better things to do than justify my beliefs to you

Harry

Hermione slammed her fist on her desk. She took out another piece of paper.

Harry,

I can't believe you would take his side!

You haven't given me a chance to defend myself

I'm not being selfish,

Ron always asks me for help and I never said 'no Ron I won't help you'

Then when I asked him to help me he always wanted something in return,

He is in his 7th year, I'm sure he is capable of doing something out of the pureness of his heart,

I have done everything you and Ron have asked me to do over the years,

I've almost been expelled helping you two, 

I was turned into a cat to prove your innocence,

I'm sorry that you think I'm in the wrong,

But you Harry Potter are the most selfish human being in the world,

You think the world revolves around you,

Just because you survived some stupid thing that most people don't care about anymore,

Does not give you the right to call me selfish!!!!

And you are definitely not my mother so don't say what I can and cannot write to you

If you are going to take his side don't bother replying to this letter.

Hermione

**(One minute you're on top)**

**  
The next you're not watch it drop**

**  
(Making your heart stop)**

**  
Just before you hit the floor**

**  
(One minute you're on top)**

**  
Next you're not missed your shot**

**  
(Making you're heart stop)**

**  
You think you've won**

**  
(And then its all gone**

_  
_**And then it's all gone)**

**  
(And then its all gone)**

**  
(And then it's all gone)**

**  
(Now it's all gone)**

She tied the letter to the owls leg.

"Don't bother waiting for a reply" she told the owl sternly.

Again she watched it until it disappeared into to the, now dark, horizon. She sighed and sat on her bed.

**I know I'll never trust a single thing you say**

**  
You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway**

**  
And all the lies have got you floating up above us all**

**  
But what goes up has got to fall**

Hermione started at the pieces of glass on the floor, they seemed to shine underneath the dim glow of her lamplight. She went down stairs and got the dustpan and broom. She began to sweep up the glass on the floor. She slid them into the bin. The photo was still covered in shards of glass. She picked up a shard and slowly slid it across her palm. She winced and dropped the shard. She used her other hand to apply pressure to the self-inflicted wound. She walked quietly to the bathroom and washed out the wound.

**(One minute you're on top)**

**_  
_The next you're not watch it drop**

**  
(Making your heart stop)**

**  
Just before you hit the floor**

**  
(One minute you're on top)**

**  
Next you're not missed your shot**

**(Making you're heart stop)**

**  
You think you've won**

**_  
_(And then its all gone)**

**  
(And then it's all gone)**

**  
(And then its all gone)**

**  
(And then it's all gone**

**  
(Now it's all gone)**

"Its all your fault" She screamed.

Thanks to :

Soccerislife

Ewagurl4eva

There goes my gun

Hermione at 24

For reviewing chapter 1

P.S. Apologies to 'there goes my gun' I'm sorry I reviewed your story the way I did.

The person who was meant to teach me to use commas was a boring old fart who spoke the same tone…. All the time.

LONG CHAPTER YAY!!!!!! Next one will probably be short… stupid work Grrrr….


	3. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing… as always…Unless… No never mind 

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner… I've been really busy with work and all so here you go…

Oh and this chapter is set at the burrow… during the time after Hermione replies to Harry's letter

2 reviews for chapter 2…. Not good enough people! Don't you love me?

THE LYRICS IN THIS CHAPPIE ARE IN BOLD AS ARE LAST CHAPTERS COZ MY COMPUTERS GONE AWOL:'( LYRICS ON THIS CHAPTER ARE

' From the inside' by Linkin park (in case u didn't realise I have an obsession)

Harry sat at Ron's desk. He was at the Weaslys again as he was almost every holidays. He looked at the piece of parchment, which he had crumpled in his hand. Ron entered the room his mouth full of food. He smiled goofily, all the food almost falling out of his mouth. Harry screwed up his nose.

"wdatfoupro" Ron said, spitting bread everywhere.

Harry shielded himself from the bread using his arm.

"What was that?" Harry teased.

Ron swallowed.

"What you up to?" Ron repeated clearly.

"Just got this letter from Hermione" harry sighed.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What's it say?" Ron asked.

"Harry,

I can't believe you would take his side!

You haven't given me a chance to defend myself

I'm not being selfish,

Ron always asks me for help and I never said 'no Ron I won't help you'

Then when I asked him to help me he always wanted something in return,

He is in his 7th year, I'm sure he is capable of doing something out of the pureness of his heart,

I have done everything you and Ron have asked me to do over the years,

I've almost been expelled helping you two,

I was turned into a cat to prove your innocence,

I'm sorry that you think I'm in the wrong,

But you Harry Potter are the most selfish human being in the world,

You think the world revolves around you,

Just because you survived some stupid thing that most people don't care about anymore,

Does not give you the right to call me selfish!

And you are definitely not my mother so don't say what I can and cannot write to you

If you are going to take his side don't bother replying to this letter.

Hermione" Harry read.

"Me?" Ron asked offended.

"Yer after you told me she snapped you head off I had to ask her what was wrong, I told her she was a fucking drama queen and unless there was a real problem she should get over it" harry explained.

"And?" Ron asked.

"She replied saying fuck this, fuck that, you're an asshole, that sorta stuff then I wrote back saying some thing like 'you shouldn't be so self centred' and shit like that and this is her reply" harry said holding up the piece of paper.

Ron snatched the paper.

"You sure she did say anything else?" Ron asked, worried.

"Yeah" Harry nodded.

"You're acting really odd. Is there something you want to tell me?" harry asked.

"No" Ron answered quickly.

"Ok" Harry said suspiciously.

_**I don't know who to trust no surprise**_

_**  
(Everyone feels so far away from me)**_

**_  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies_**

_**  
(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)**_

_**  
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)**_

_**  
(All I ever think about is this)**_

_**  
(All the tiring time between)**_

**_  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)_**

"Oh, dinners ready" Ron added thoughtfully.

"I'll be down in a minute" harry sighed.

"Maybe I should reply" he thought out loud.

Ron stood on the other side of the door.

"No, no, no, no please don't" he whispered harshly to himself.

Harry got up from the desk. Ron hurried down the stairs. Harry walked down the stairs slowly.

"Your dinner's getting cold" Mrs Weasly called to him.

Harry quickened his pace down the stairs.

"You excited bout tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Excited about what?" Harry asked.

"It's the start of your last year at Hogwarts" Ginny reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I'm really excited" harry lied.

' She is so naïve' harry thought to himself.

"I bet Hermione got head girl" she squealed excitedly.

"Yeah good for her" Ron sulked, sarcastically.

"Just because she shot you down" Ginny teased.

"She didn't shoot me down" Ron snapped.

Ron stood you and slammed his fists on the table.

"You don't have a bloody well fricken clue so don't act like you do, you stupid little brat" Ron snapped.

He stormed upstairs. Harry went to follow him.

"Best let him cool off for a while" Mrs Weasly suggested, kindly.

_**Take everything from the inside and throw it all away**_

_**  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**_

Harry sighed.

"Eat up" Mrs Weasly encouraged.

Harry pushed the food around on his plate.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs Weasly asked.

"Nothing, its just Ron and Hermione are fighting and I hate to see it" Harry smiled.

"Yes it is hard to see your best friends fighting" Mrs Weasly smiled warmly rubbing his back.

"Do you think it's safe to go upstairs yet?" Harry asked.

"No when he gets like this…. You don't wanna get in his way" Fred laughed.

" I'm sure his fine now dear, don't listen to those two" Mrs Weasly said glaring at her twin boys.

"Thank you" Harry said, standing up from the table.

Ron sat on his bed, so angry he began to cry. He had held everything in. had what he'd done been so bad? He sighed and wiped the tears away. Harry opened the door slowly.

"Sup?"

"Harry I wanna tell you something"

"Sure go ahead"

"I… I… I, um, I think you will get head boy"

'Stupid Ron stupid, stupid, stupid' he scolded himself. Maybe it was that bad.

"That would be nice" harry smiled

"Harry… do you trust me?"

"Sure, you're my best mate"

_**Tension is building inside steadily**_

_**  
(Everyone feels so far away from me)**_

_**  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me**_

_**  
(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)**_

_**  
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)**_

_**  
(All I ever think about is this)**_

_**  
(All the tiring time between)**_

_**  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)**_

"Your acting really odd is their something wrong?" harry asked

"No I'm fine" Ron said confidently.

"If you say so" harry sighed.

"I gotta go brush my teeth, I'll be right back, k?" harry said heading towards the door.

"Yep ok"

The door closed. Ron picked up a book off the shelf. He screamed and threw it at the ground. Harry rushed in.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing… the book fell off the shelf it scared me that's all" Ron lied

"Ok are you sure that's all?" Harry asked.

"YES!" Ron snapped.

"Ron do you trust me?" harry asked.

"Yes"

"No you don't, your scared I'm gonna tell Hermione everything you say don't you? Well if you think that way it's your loss" harry snapped.

"I don't think you will tell her everything" Ron teased.

"Ron its not funny, you don't trust me" harry groaned.

"Well I do, but I'm not gonna tell you everything"

"That makes me think you don't trust me"

"It's just there is something I cant tell you, like there is something you cant tell me"

Harry groaned.

"I have told you everything you need to know about me! What are you hiding from me? It's obviously something you wanna tell me"

"Its nothing harry really can we just drop it?"

"No we cant just tell me!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW"

Mrs. Weasly came bursting in.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! RONALD YOU COME DOWN STAIRS NOW!"

Ron glowered at his mother.

"Why don't you talk to harry? Obviously he cant do anything wrong"

"GET DOWN STAIRS NOW RONALD ARTHUR WEASLY"

Ron stomped down the stairs mumbling under his breath. Mrs. Weasly smiled apologetically.

**Take everything from the inside and throw it all away**

**  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**

I won't waste myself on you

**  
_You_**

_**  
You**_

_**  
Waste myself on you**_

_**  
You**_

_**  
You**_

**_I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away_**

_**  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**_

_****_

Everything from the inside and just throw it all away

_**  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**_

_**  
You**_

**_  
You_**

Chapter done now…

Not A Monkey breathing down my neck

I LOVE SHIGURE! (",)

You remember that!

Please review ; D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: nothing is mine I don't think… I think J.K Rowling is stealing my ideas…or not

Ok so I'm writing quicker coz people have like told me to… Plus 'Not A Monkey' will kill me if I don't update quick.

So here it goes….

CHAPTER 4 OF FADED MEMORIES!

Lyrics are drum roll 'NUMB' by Linkin park

Next chapter I am not using lyrics by Linkin park I have reminded myself!

This is set at the burrow right after chapter 3 ends

And I think this is gonna be a short chappie sorta like a filler…. If you know what I mean

OOOOOO

"What is going on?" Mrs Weasly snapped

"Nothing" Ron lied

"Harry?" Mrs Weasly asked.

"It's really is nothing just an argument between friends" harry lied.

"You are very bad liars, the both of ya, I expected better" Fred teased as he entered the kitchen

"Sod off" Ron snapped.

"Now let's go from the start" Mrs Weasly said calmly

"Let's not" Ron snapped.

"Its ok Mrs Weasly we are fine we will just pretend it didn't happen" Harry said trying to keep the peace.

"So you are trying to get out of this huh?" Ron yelled

"Out of what? I just asked you a question!" Harry asked.

"Fine we will drop it! but he isn't staying in my room!" Ron complained.

"You can stay in Bill's old room" Mrs Weasly smiled.

"He isn't perfect you know, not like you think he is" ron snapped and went upstairs.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface**_

_**  
Don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

_**  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

"You want me to be like him but I cant he has always been the perfect child I could never be" Ron yelled down the stairs.

"God you're a drama queen" George yelled at Ron.

"Shhhh George" Mrs Weasly warned.

"I'll be back" Mrs Weasly said, going upstairs to comfort her youngest son.

She walked cautiously up the stairs. She opened his door.

"Go away" he mumbled

"I just wanna talk, Ron" she said calmly.

"Go away" he said, with a bit more force.

"Please Ron tell me why you think I want you to be like Harry" she asked.

"GO AWAY" Ron yelled getting up from his bed.

Mrs Weasly jumped at her son's sudden movements. She was stuck for words, this was Ron, her baby. He was Ron not Harry; she didn't want him to be like harry. But why did he think that?

"Ok just so you know I don't want you to be like Harry I love you just the way you are" mrs Weasly said as she left the room.

Ron hated his family, so did harry, was he becoming like him?

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**  
I've become so tired so much more aware**_

_**  
I'm becoming this all I want to do**_

_**  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**  
**_

Ron sobbed in his pillow.

"I'm not like him" he sobbed

"I don't wanna be like him"

"I hate him"

"He…he..."

Ron sobbed trying to blame all his problems on Harry. Yet it held no satisfaction. He knew he had done something wrong and he had to suffer the consequences. He hated Harry, or he thought he did. He want to be someone better than Harry, but he knew having the Weasly name would stop him from being better than Harry. Even though the Weasly's were purebloods because they were poor, everyone picked on them, him in particular.

Ron wiped his eyes and went down stairs.

"Oh Ron" his mother said hugging him.

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me**_

_**  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control**_

_**  
Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

_**  
Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

_**  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

"I'm sorry I'm not what you want me to be, I'm sorry I'm not like Harry I'm so sorry" Ron sobbed.

"Ron, my mother wanted me to be someone I wasn't and she was so ashamed of me when I couldn't fit the mould she had chosen, I know what it is like to be constantly compared to someone else, I wouldn't do that to you" Mrs Weasly explained.

"Who did she want you to be like?" Ron asked.

"Lily" Mrs Weasly answered.

"My mother?" Harry asked.

"Yes. My mother thought she was perfect, she was a great witch, was beautiful and had a great boyfriend" Mrs Weasly remembered.

"At one stage I wanted to be like her, but then I realised she probably had dark secrets, hidden burdens, she had to deal with and I didn't think I could do that" Mrs Weasly said.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

**_  
I've become so tired so much more aware_**

_**  
I'm becoming this all I want to do**_

**_Is be more like me and be less like you_**

_****_

And I know

_**  
I may end up failing too**_

_**  
But I know**_

_**  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**_

"Did you get to know her?" Harry asked.

"No, she was so defensive about her private life she always had walls up, even with your father. I think she was ashamed of her family, and because she was a muggle-born she always had to let things roll off her back. But I knew every passing comment by a pureblood hurt her I could see it in her eyes" Mrs Weasly remembered.

"Did she ever do anything? Stick up for herself?" Harry asked fuming.

"No she took it all in her stride, just like Hermione, if you show a pureblood mercy they automatically win" Mrs Weasly warned.

"Sometimes Hermione gets sort of distant I know there is something wrong but she always says she is fine" Ron explained.

"Lily did that too"

"Well I think I might still need my space" Ron smiled.

"Ok harry you can stay in bills room" Mrs Weasly smiled, smothering her youngest son in kisses.

"Alright ok stop it!" Ron laughed.

"I'm going to bed" Ron said as he walked up the stairs. He opened his door and hopped into bed.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

**_  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be _**

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

"I still hate him" Ron mumbled and went to sleep.

0.o 0.o 0.o

End chapter 4

This is a filler chapter don't blame me because it's shit!

Ok so this only took me a day and a bit to write! Quick enough for you Lauren?

Please review.

Thanx to my reviewers from chapter 3

LUV Y'ALL

This chapter was previously up… I took it of to edit it…: D


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** I OWN NOTHING

Ok so here we are at chapter 5… I had a great response to chapters 3 and 4 thank you so much to all people who reviewed, I am so happy people like this story.

The Lyrics in this chapter are not by Linkin Park. They are 'TAKING OVER ME' BY EVANESCENCE.

In answer to all those people who have asked about what is happening with Ron and Hermione, some light will be shed on the matter in this chappie.

I hope you like this chapter

0.o 0.o 0.o

Hermione got out of her father's car at kings cross-station. She was anxious. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Relax honey, it's ok" her father assured her. Hermione took the trolley from her father's hand. She stood tall.

"Goodbye sweetheart" her father smiled, kissing her on the forehead. Hermione smiled and walked off into the crowd.

She walked to platform 9. 'Almost there' she thought. She turned the trolley and walked onto platform 9 ¾. She looked around. She saw a mop of red hair in the crowd and turned away.

0.o 0.o

FLASHBACK 

_Hermione sat in front of the roaring fire. He walked down the stairs._

"_Hey" he smiled, sitting next to her._

"_Hey" she said cuddling up to him._

_They had been dating for 2 months now she was so happy. He understood her decision. At first he didn't like it but he grew to respect it. Her head rested on his shoulder. He slid his hand down so it was around her waist. She didn't think anything of it at first._

_He kissed her forehead. _

"_I love you" he said wistfully. She looked up at him, confused. He kissed her on the lips and lay her down on the couch._

"_I said I love you" he repeated. She smiled and tried to wriggle free._

"_Don't you love me?" he asked, hurt._

"_I do love you Ron, but I thought you said we would wait" Hermione said struggling._

"_I'm sick of waiting" he smirked._

_END FLASHBACK_

0.o 0.o

She looked back to where she had seen the red hair and saw Harry. He saw her and waved her over. She pretended not to see him and got on the train.

_**You don't remember me but i remember you**_

_**  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**_

_**  
But who can decide what they dream?**_

_**  
And dream i do...**_

Hermione had dreamt of Harry over the holidays. If Ron had told him what happened. She walked into heads compartment and lay on the seats. She looked at her hand. The band-aid she had placed over the cut to hide wasn't doing a terribly good job. She peeled the band-aid back and winced as the fresh air rushed to her wound. She heard voices outside the door and quickly covered her wound and sat up.

"Mudblood, what are doing here?" Malfoy laughed, as if it was a joke.

"I'm head girl, what are you doing here?" she spat, holding her ground.

"What do you think?" he asked stupidly.

"If I knew would I have asked?" she snapped rudely.

"That's no way to speak to your superior" Malfoy smirked.

"My superior? Where?" Hermione teased. Malfoy scowled and sat on the other couch and closed his eyes. Hermione opened her trunk and pulled out a book. Her trunk slammed shut.

"Fuck Granger what the hell are you doing?" Malfoy snarled.

"You never did tell me why you were here" Hermione stated shrugging off Malfoy's comment.

"I'm head boy why else would I be here?" he snapped at her.

"I dunno, to beg me not to turn you into a ferret?" she said, inwardly smiling at her own lame joke. The compartment door opened and in walked Harry.

"I'll leave you to it" Malfoy smirked. Harry sat down next to Hermione.

"I waved to you before didn't you see me?" Harry asked. Hermione moved uncomfortably in her seat.

"No I didn't sorry" Hermione said, her voice shaking.

"You sound scared are you ok? Did Malfoy do something to you?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"What's wrong Mione?" Harry asked.

"Nothing I'm just nervous that's all, I'm head girl" Hermione lied, acting cheerful.

"Yer that's great, I'm so glad your head girl you deserve it" Harry smiled. "Oh if you wanna come and see Ron and Ginny you can, we are in out normal compartment" Harry added before standing up.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione smiled.

"If there is something you wanna tell me I suggest you do because secrets don't keep well at Hogwarts, You know that" Harry said and left. Hermione stuck her head out of the compartment door and watched Harry walk down the train.

_**I believe in you**_

_**  
I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**  
I have to be with you to live to breathe**_

_**  
You're taking over me**_

Hermione rushed to catch up with him.

"That was quick" harry smiled. Hermione smiled up at him. She had to pretend everything was ok, for his sake.

"Ron said you and he broke up what's with that?" Harry asked. Hermione forced a laugh.

"It's true what they say, never to date a friend" Hermione smiled. Harry laughed.

"Here we are" Harry stated. Hermione smiled and entered the compartment.

"Mione!" Ginny squealed. Hermione laughed.

"How are you? Are you head girl?" Ginny asked.

"I'm great" Hermione lied and put her hand in her pocket. She pulled out her head girl badge.

"Wow! It's really cool" Ginny gushed.

"So why did you and Ron break up?" Ginny asked.

"It doesn't matter" Ron snapped.

"Well I wanna know" Ginny snapped at Ron.

"It doesn't matter, we are still friends and that is all that matters" Ron smiled.

"Yeah friends" Hermione lied, forcing yet another smile.

"Listen I gotta go, head girl duties" Hermione lied.

"Ok I'll walk you back to your compartment" Ron offered.

"Uh ok" Hermione said hesitantly. They left the compartment and began to walk in an uncomfortable silence until Ron started to talk.

"Maybe we should forget we dated and just move on" Ron suggested thoughtfully. Hermione glared at him. "Or not" he added.

"We can't just forget what happened, the only reason I'm being nice to you is for Harry because he is my friend and I don't want to hurt him" Hermione whispered harshly.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Ron asked.

"We are going to pretend we like each other, for Harry's sake" Hermione snapped.

"I did love you" Ron said quietly

"Well obviously not enough" Hermione yelled and stormed off.

0.o 0.o 0.o

FLASHBACK 

_He lay next to her on the couch breathing heavily. She was so frightened she could hardly move. He reached out to her hand and ran his finger tips over the back of her hand._

"_I do love you, you know" Ron smiled._

_Hermione ran up to her dorm room and began to cry_

_END FLASH BACK_

0.o 0.o 0.o

_**Have you forgotten all i know?**_

_**  
And all we had?**_

_**  
You saw me mourning my love for you**_

_**  
And touched my hand**_

_**  
I knew you loved me then**_

"You don't love me now" she screamed back at him. Heads poked out from the compartments. Ron stood there dumbfounded. He turned and went back to his compartment Hermione ran until she reached the head compartment she walked in and slammed the door shut.

"What wrong mudblood?" Malfoy asked, obviously pleased by her crying. She ignored him and sat staring out the window. Malfoy stood up and left.

"Stupid prat" she mumbled. Hermione began to sob louder. Her thoughts rushed through her head. She suddenly stopped crying. She sat and straightened her shoulders. She wiped her eyes. She left the compartment her eyes still red from her crying. She walked to the compartment where Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting. She slowly opened the door.

"Ron can I talk to you?" she asked, sniffing.

"Mione what's wrong?" Ginny said running up to her.

"Not now Ginny I have to talk to you brother now" she said pushing Ginny away. Ginny looked hurt but didn't argue with Hermione. Hermione walked outside and Ron followed.

" I need to know something" Hermione started to say.

"What do you know need to know?" Ron asked

" I need to know why" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know" Ron said truthfully.

"You don't know?" she yelled.

"It just happened" he replied.

"Yer of course it 'just happened'"

"It did I had been drinking"

"Just because you were stupid you had to ruin my life"

Ron didn't say anything. He looked down at his feet then back into her eyes.

"I don't know what else I'm meant to say but I'm sorry," he said.

"You don't mean it" she snapped and turned on her heel and walked away.

Ron stood in the middle of the corridor, yet again lost for words. He started to go after but then decided against it and went back to his compartment.

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Hermione went back into her compartment to find Malfoy sitting there. She walked over to her trunk and grabbed her uniform. And left again not a word exchange between them, Malfoy didn't even look up from his book. She walked to the heads personal bathroom on the train and closed the door. She changed into her uniform and stood in front of the mirror. She began to sob. She removed the band-aid again and ran her wound under the cold water. She dried it off and ran her finger over her cut. She looked into the mirror and then down at the basin. She let the cold water run again, she cupped her hands under the tap then splashed the cold water on her face. She looked back up into the mirror and was convinced she saw Ron's face beside her own. She splashed more water on her face and looked up into the mirror, his face still beside hers. She turned around to face away from the mirror but she could still see his face. She slammed her fist against the mirror and screamed as loud as she could. She left the bathroom quietly, leaving the shattered mirror all over the ground.

**_I look in the mirror and see your face_**

**_  
If i look deep enough_**

**_  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_**

She walked back into her compartment to see Malfoy sitting where he was when she left. He looked up at her then back down at his book. He looked confused for a while as if he was contemplating something. He sighed, closed his book and lent towards her. Hermione looked over at him.

"What's wrong with your hand?" he asked.

"Why do you care" she snapped drawing her hand closer to her chest.

"Just asking" he said shrugging his shoulders and moving back into his seat.

He picked up his book again. He began to hum whilst reading. Hermione gritted her teeth, she hated humming it always sounded so happy.

"STOP IT" she yelled. He jumped at her sudden out burst. She calmed down and went to her trunk. She retrieved a book and sat on the couch and began to read it. He looked her up and down then stood up and left the compartment. Hermione sighed and put her book down she looked at her hand. She sat silently until she felt like she was being watched. She stood up and looked up and down the corridor of the train. She saw Malfoy leave the bathroom and ducked back into the compartment and picked up her book.

"Care to explain what happened in there?" he asked sitting down. she didn't look up at him. He sighed and snatched the book from her hands. She bit the inside of her cheek and looked at him. She cocked her head to the side.

"I'm not taking the blame for that" Malfoy hissed waving his hand in the direction of the bathroom. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but the compartment door opened and Professor McGonagall (sp?) stood in the middle of the doorway.

"I hope you two will be able to get along this year" she began "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to congratulate you both on being appointed head girl and head boy, now your common room…" she was cut off.

"I thought heads didn't share a common room" Hermione snapped.

"Professor Dumbledore has decided to grant the heads their own common room and figured that if you two can live in the same common room the head student in future will be able to… now where was I?.. Oh, yes your common room is behind the painting of Helga Hufflepuff which is located in the 4th floor corridor, your password is 'phoenix' no one is allowed to enter your common room apart from yourselves, and finally professor Dumbledore would like both of you to report to his office after the feast" she finished.

"Thank-you professor" Hermione said politely. The professor turned to leave the compartment.

"Oh and if either of you need help with anything just talk to your myself or another teacher whom may be able to help you" she said and finished leaving the compartment.

_**i believe in you**_

_**  
i'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**  
i have to be with you to live to breathe**_

_**  
you're taking over me**_

_****_

i believe in you

_**  
i'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**  
i have to be with you to live to breathe**_

_**  
you're taking over me**_

"Wasn't that just thrilling, who the hell does she think she is telling me to be nice to you!" Malfoy chuckled.

"Well its not like I would want you to be nice to me" Hermione replied. She picked up her book again. She could feel Malfoys eyes bore into her skin. She sighed and turned the page of her book.

"Listen Granger if you're trying to kill yourself at least do it properly" he hissed. She put her book down and stared at him, mouth open.

"Well that's what you're doing isn't it?" he said pointing at her hand. She sighed heavily.

"So what if it is? Why would you care? My friends don't even care! Especially Ron FUCKING Weasly " she snapped. Draco looked a little taken back. He took a while to compose himself.

"I never said I cared Granger, but if you're going to do it make sure you do it properly to solve al my problems" he hissed slyly. He stood up and left the compartment

_**Taking over me**_

_**  
Your Taking Over Me**_

_**  
Taking over me**_

_**  
Taking over me**_

0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o

So Yer! There you go chapter 5! It took forever to write because I'm lazy! And my computer went spaz at me and wouldn't let me go on fanfiction - but its done know! Did I shed enough light on wat happened with mione and ron? Well anyway plz review!

_**  
**_


End file.
